Curiosity
by ocean-soul-13
Summary: When boredom strikes and curiosity flickers aboard the Starship, Specs and February have their own time to get to know one another. But this isn't just your average girl talk...


February was casually pacing around the G.L.E.E ship while turning her thumbs within her two small hands. Her skin was pale and dry, some kind of condition she had ever since she was little. She had the typical "burn, not tan" skin tone, and it bugged her. With obvious blond hair, sunburns only made her hair look more bizarre and show her skin as a lizard as it would peel off its red burn.

There was nothing much to do while Bug was back on the main ground of the planet, and February got lonely about 20 hours or so out of the day. Even when Bug would finally come back onto the ship, it would only to get dressed and go to bed and begin the day yet again without anything at all. But on this particular day, February felt good that something was going to happen…

"I can't believe that this happened AGAIN! Gah!"

February leaned her ear to the door and heard a loud crash from the other side. There was no doubt from the loud and sudden crash that the room behind the door belonged to Specs, the goofy tech savvy girl of the group.

"Specs, are you okay in there?" February knocked on the door, which creaked open slowly.

Specs was on the ground on her hands and knees, frantically searching for her rather bizarrely shaped glasses. February briefly glanced around the room; there was nothing to be seen.

"Oh, hey Feb. Wanna help me out?" Specs sat up briefly, scratching her extremely curly brown hair.

"Oh, yeah, definitely!"

Little did February know, there was some part of Specs that actually felt something…different towards February opposed to Bug. Specs knew that February and Bug were something, but Specs almost always felt left out towards certain things among the other Starship Rangers. It seemed that out of everybody, Specs was the odd person out and there was not much she could do about it. Yet there were a few things that Specs wanted, but she couldn't be so forward about it.

The two women went down onto the ground, trying to look around everything to find the glasses. As the two came closer together, Specs stopped searching for a brief moment to look at February. Even without her glasses, Specs could still see February's near-perfect figure with her short glowing blonde hair in the ship's lighting.

"Has Bug ever told you how beautiful you are…?"

February stopped to look at Spec's deep brown eyes, seeing the glimmer inside that made them look so pretty in the light. February hadn't noticed anything about Specs before, even disregarding the fact that she was a total tech nerd. But this was the first time that February could see Specs as a person and not just another crewmember part of the Starship Ranger Corps.

"Me? No…that's so not true. I'm not **that** pretty, Specs." February scoffed.

Specs nodded slowly, trying to show something a little bit more. She slowly leaned in, hoping for some kind of spark, even if it was just an "accidental" bumping of noses.

February took no further thought and met Specs' lips with hers, feeling the soft bud underneath her. The texture was smooth, slightly crinkly from her own dry lips, but that was nothing a little tongue couldn't fix.

Specs lightly let go, feeling a small tingling sensation on her mouth of pure satisfaction. Albeit she was a closet lesbian (or more or less bisexual), but if she was able to do something with February, she had no problem with it. Before anything could be said or even though, Specs instantly put her right hand across February's left cheek, feeling the soft and petal-soft skin beneath her fingers. February's face blushed a soft pink, a smile forming around her small mouth.

"Was this okay, Feb?" Specs asked, tracing February's jaw line carefully and delicately.

"It was so totally awesome. But…does it have to stop?" At that remark, Specs shook her head, which caused her curls to shuffle against her head in a delicate wave.

Specs gently took February's hands into hers, feeling the soft skin and lightly kissed her palms and fingers. The skin was so soft to the touch, almost like a satin blanket wrapped around the Virgin Mary's careful skin. February giggled, feeling the touch around her body sent her into an emotional high that she couldn't ignore. As Specs searched around February's clothed body, she kissed Specs back on the mouth and carefully tipped her tongue inside Specs' cheek.

February shuffled her body closer to Spec's, unbuttoning her blue top and revealed a black tank top underneath that draped closely to her skin. Specs lightly searched her fingers over the cloth, occasionally touching the warmth of February that accompanied the moment. Specs carefully ventured over February's body as she lightly broke off the kiss to start nibbling around February's neck; moans escaping through February's mouth from the pleasure. As Specs advanced, February unzipped Specs' vest, taking it away and tossing it behind them and onto Specs' bed. Both women were sitting down on the ground, pants still on but only tank tops separated their tops from coming together.

"Specs, how long have you felt this way?" February asked, stroking Specs on her broad shoulders.

"Liking you, or being like this…?" Specs responded, kissing February's cheek.

"Well, both I guess. I mean, if that's okay with you." February smiled, her eyes glistening.

"Well, liking you… not too long, but I've been slightly interested. It's hard though being with Krayonder, yet I try not to make it seem like there's somebody else. As for liking girls and boys… Well, for as long as I can remember. But I wouldn't try to make a huge deal out of it, I guess. Does that bug you?" Specs looked at February, even with fuzzy vision.

"Not at all, Specs. Now come back over here and show me more of what you're made of."

Specs grinned and came back over to February and pressed her mouth against February's lips, carefully stroking the exposed mouth with her own tongue. February sighed lovingly by surprise, and then quickly relaxed into Specs and her touch as they started to lie down on the cold floor below them.

There was nothing that could truly bother their moment together, but then a loud sound came from outside the room and the door opened. Krayonder stood at the doorframe, in shock by the two women on the floor, nearly undressed.

"Um, I found your glasses honey." He said, confused at the image.

Specs got up slowly and walked over to him, putting on her glasses with a smile.

"Thanks, Kray. But if you don't mind, I'm rather busy."

Before Krayonder could make another remark, the metal door closed in front of him and was left with a stupefied look on his face.


End file.
